Modern vehicles, such as automobiles, often utilize speech recognition processes to accept audible input and commands from a driver or other occupants. For instance, a person may use audible commands to select entertainment options or participate in a mobile telephone conversation. However, when multiple persons are speaking either simultaneously in or short succession to one another, speech recognition performance is adversely affected, as it is difficult to distinguish the speech of one person from another.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for separating speech signals. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.